User talk:Mohrpheus/Archive 2
Re:Character Statuses I'm not in favour of restoring them right now and I don't know if there is support out there for doing this (atm). The statuses are a minor, trivial thing and having (very, very negative) arguments over something so small & trivial is not helping anyone. I have little doubt that the trouble will just flare up again. They were a distraction from doing actual work on the wiki as well as causing unnecessary agro. We have too much (more important) stuff on our plate right now with the masked thing and the new look etc. That's my view on it any. 22:58, September 27, 2010 (UTC) RE: Discussion Well allow me to apologize for jumping down your throat in public. Your right if there is an issue I should have brought it up to you here from jump. Basically apart of your job as not just as an active user who contributes greatly to the site but as a committee member is to handle those issues on your own. The reason i was mad about it is that it seemed that twice on two separate occasions instead of defending the content or the site and handling the situation in doing so. You basically sided with the person making the complaint without even checking whether the point was valid or whether anyone agreed with it before bringing it up as something that should be handled. The reason i bring up to you as the others dont seem to have that issue. All the other committee members handle the situation right then and there. A user who speaks up with get answered it doesn't need a second endorsement to do so. Everytime you do so its like saying if someone on your level is questioning it then it must need to change. As a dedicated user you should know the content enough to know more then most people who make mere assumptions. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:27, September 30, 2010 (UTC) None at all. Im just so tired of having to defend every single thing since the status issue and there's this new skin issue, where we might be losing content anyway unless we move. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 03:17, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Birthday Ugh, tell me about it. Mine is July 8th. Barely no Anime character is born that day, because mangakas just have to love July 7th (Tanabata), Bleach's Tanabata character is Nanao. But I just happen to share my birthday with Tatsufusa Enjoji! Of all people! The uber lame 3rd seat of the 8th division! Gah! 3 more days and it would've been Kyoraku! Compared to that, Menoly doesn't sound that bad. Look at the bright side, you're six days away from Ulquiorra (December 1st). After I gave up on the idea of ever sharing my birthday with any anime character (because of the Tanabata business) I just decided to go by Horoscopes and Month. It makes my life happier (Kubo, Kyoraku and Ichigo are all Cancer, and Grimmjow was also born in July Ha. Much better than Tatsufusa Enjoji). So you can just check up any other Sagittarius characters if it makes you feel better ;D [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 23:25, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Spirit King Hey. Just dropping you a line. I appreciate yourwork and the standsyou take upon things. I have a question as well as it relates to the Spirit King. No doubt you saw the last frame in the manga of the convo between Uruhara and Aizen, right? On this page and in the frames, there is in between the frames a pic of part of a face and and eye with an eyebrow. We see I think with a special tint and color to it that sets it apart from the rest of the page. It comes after Kisuke says to Aizen, "Oh, you saw it did you?" or "Oh, so you saw him(it)...." and then the pic, then they go on to have the convo with Kisuke referring to him as the 'lynchpin' and so on and so forth. My question for you is, was that a glimpse of the Spirit King? Maybe looking at Aizen and his aspiration which was as grand as they come.......To actually kill and replace him. Anyway what do you think?BROTHER BAN-KAI (talk) 14:50, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy Birthday man, have a good one--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 17:48, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Hope you have a lot of fun! Sending you a Menoly cake XD (sorry, couldn't help it) Enjoy it! [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 19:57, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Hope you are enjoying yourself! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 20:23, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Happy Birthday dude! I hope you're enjoying your birthday. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 20:41, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks everybody! The day's been great so far, so no disappointment here. And don't worry Lia, I'll take just about any cake right about now - even a Menoly one <-< - 'cause I'm starving! [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 22:37, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Article Improvement Seeing as their is a lack of activity in actually improving the articles from common user and committee members alike apparently there needs to be some form of drive to make sure these things get done. That being said in the article improvement section there is a listing specifically in reference to articles you have assigned yourself to, such as Akon. *Tatsuki Arisawa (needs multiple work done) Agent of the Shinigami Arc (incomplete, lacks references, needs expansion) Bount Arc (is an empty heading) Arrancar Arc (incomplete, lacks references, needs expansion) Heuco Mundo Arc (incomplete, lacks references, needs expansion) The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai Arc (is an empty heading) *Ryō Kunieda (Article lacks structure and plot section) *Dondochakka Bilstin (Plot section has too many holes and is too short) The following character articles lack a Beast Sword Arc Plot section *Sentarō Kotsubaki (also lacks Bount Arc) *Kiyone Kotetsu (also lacks Bount Arc) When that is completed let me know so i can go over it and we can move on to the next assignment.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 20:53, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Still nothing yet.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 21:25, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Filler Arcs Hey, I saw you said that you don't have access to the filler arcs, I am in the process of re-downloading all of them. If you want, I can throw them in a megaupload link and give them to you.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 03:44, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Haha, I know what you mean, Im not all that crazy about the fillers but I figure it has to get done so I downloaded all the episodes last night while having my left hand hold my right to the keyboard to make sure I would not stop clicking download.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 18:51, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas I wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 18:27, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Just wanted to wish you a happy and safe "Bleach-tastic" Christmas. --Lemursrule (talk) 18:49, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas! I hope you have a wonderful holiday! [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 19:16, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey. Merry Christmas and happy new year :) [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Converse'' 00:22, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas man!--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 03:30, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Feature Voting Time is running out to choose January 2011's [[Bleach Wiki:Featured Article|'Feature Article']], [[Bleach Wiki:Featured Picture|'Featured Picture']] and [[Bleach Wiki:Featured Quote|'Featured Quote']]! Don't forget to register your vote. 22:31, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Happy New Year!! Thought I'd take a moment to show my appreciation forthe higher ups on this wiki. Happ New Year, Morpheus!! (even though you probably have no idea who the heck I am) Aeron Solo (talk) 21:47, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hogyoku page Yeah it is a very tough page to work on. I spent about a week going over it and I didn't really get anywhere with it. So far it is looking good. I would edit the overview part and revise that to be more about the device and what it actually does instead of a basic history. Also, remember there are three Hogyokus, Aizen's, Urahara's and the fused Hogyoku which is the one that Aizen is fused with. Keep up the good work--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 05:19, February 2, 2011 (UTC) So sorry it has taken me this long to get back to you. I read over the page. Looks good to me. Good to see that someone was able to make sense of that article :)-- Woops Thanks for correcting that. That's what I get for copying and pasting.-- Re: Gifs InfiniteSlick.gif BawabawaComesOut.gif Sorry it took me so long, but here they are. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 21:14, March 2, 2011 (UTC) New committee Nomination Hey, Jirachiwish has nominated himself for the committee. Can you please go show your support or opposition on the on the talk page topic. Thanks! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 13:47, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Education Agreed, there should be consistency with it. I'd say go with Karakura High School as it is more consistent with the Shinigami characters. 11:30, March 22, 2011 (UTC) RE:Reishi Hey, Morph! I finished adding the manga references to the Reishi article. Is it complete now, or are more references needed to back up the other slabs of info on the page? Thanks, [[User:Jirachiwish|'Jirachiwish']] (Talk) 06:33, March 26, 2011 (UTC) RE:Reishi Article Hey, Morph! Yeah, I'll get right on it! But it may take me a little longer than usual, because I don't exactly have the manga chapter of that reference.(Looks like another long night for me!) About the intro paragraph, I'll see what I can do, but most likely I'll get it done by the end of today. Thanks, [[User:Jirachiwish|'Jirachiwish']] (Talk) 07:33, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Ichigo Reishi Manipulation Hey, Morph! I just wanted to ask you, if you have a good memory of the earlier manga chapters, do you remember the first time anyone "sky-walked"? That is, manipulated reishi to make it seem as though they were walking on air. I know it happens plentiful times in the anime-only and latest chapters, but I prefer using the first known time it is used. Get back to me if you can. Thanks, [[User:Jirachiwish|'Jirachiwish']] (Talk) 10:47, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Salubri Hey. Salubri just left me a message to say that he will not be able to do too much work on the site for the next while. He says he will still be able to check in regularly, so if there is any queries or problems regarding any of the projects, he should be able to answer them even if he can't do a whole lot of editing. Though he may not be able to respond promptly. 19:24, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the help there. Not even my auto refreshing RC could keep up with how fast she was vandalizing. I finally got a hold of Vega to block her so we're done with that.-- Vega is VSTF. He happened to be on IRC luckily and so I caught him right as she was slowing down.-- Talk:Senkaimon Hey, Morph! I was just wondering whether you could check out the page Talk:Senkaimon, because I would like to request a profile picture change of the article. The image is in the post, alongside my reasons for (hopefully) changing it. Can you please check the page out for me? I would be most grateful if you could do so. Thanks, 02:16, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Undid my changes? Why'd you undo the changes I made to the Ichigo article? If you read the recent chapter you'd realise everything I posted was true. Fullbring I went ahead and whipped up a slight update to the Fullbring page, tell me what you think User:Godisme/sandbox.-- No worries. Changes made, check it out again.-- Resignation Hey, I don't think it comes as a surprise but I have decided to resign from the committee. I am just not as active as I should be to remain a Taicho. I'll still be available for gif creation etc. I just see no point in remaining Taicho when there is no chance of me becoming fully active any time soon. Good luck with the wiki. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni''']] (Talk) 22:40, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hello Don't say that, you were always a huge help. The demotion was Salubri's idea. I was sad to see you go. While you weren't always active, you did good work, better than most. You are perfectly qualified from the committee. If you ever start editing on a normal schedule again I would love to put you back on the committee.-- Article Improvement Project Hey Mohrph, are you still interested in working on articles for the Article Improvement Project? I don't know if you have seen, but the project has been completely overhauled and so when listing the seated officers of the project, I included you since you were the former leader of the project and had still been picking up an article or two even after leaving the committee. The question now though is whether you have the time to work on articles or are you still too busy? We set it up so that you have to maintain seated officer status by gaining 2000 kan (basically two articles) every month. Let me know.-- Muda Hello there. I was just wondering if Sung-Sun's Muda ability shouldn't be listed with her Ressureccion techniques? Because she used that ability unreleased so it should be above with Cero, Sonido, etc correct?Thunderwitch (talk) 13:01, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Re:Text Reduction The biggest thing to remember is that the plot sections need to be summaries, not word for word what happened. So if you have full lines of dialogue and what not, just summarize what happened. If you find multiple lines detailing what seems to be a span of no more than a few seconds, replace it with a single line just saying what happened. I wish I could give you more advice but thats pretty much what there is to that.-- Vote for July 2012 Page Features Hi there. Just a quick note to say that voting for the featured article, picture and quote on the Main Page is still open. As per the rules of the votes, users who have been members for over a month and who have made at least five (constructive) edits this month are entitled to vote and you meet those criteria. The vote closes at the end of 29th June (midnight tonight), so please consider voting for them, or even just for one. Thanks for your time. 11:06, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Cards Hey. Did u finish the cards?